Sour Salon
- | difficulty = Very hard }} Sour Salon is the 36th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and last episode of World Six. This episode was released on February 6, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Caramel Keyboardist. Story Before episode: An organist, looking like the Phantom of the Opera, tries to play the organ but complains it sounds corny. Tiffi comes and wants to help him turn this into a swell jam. After episode: Tiffi gets out an electronic keyboard while disco lights swirl around the room. The organ guy reveals some funky clothing and his dance moves. New things *Technically, no new elements are introduced in the episode. However, at the same time as the episode's release, shuffling and Free Switch were altered on Facebook so they no longer cost a move or 5 seconds. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 516-530. *Easiest level:' Level 516' *Hardest level: Level 530 Sour Salon continues the trend of no timed levels and the unfortunate trend of no new elements. This episode also continues the newer trend of six ingredient drop levels per episode. The trend of seven jelly levels is broken in this episode, as there are only six. The trend of fewer candy order levels than in episodes prior to Meringue Moor continues here. This is a hard episode. It has many hard levels like 517, 518, 519, 520, 523, 524, 526, 527, 528, and the notorious 530 which is a very hard level and the hardest level in Sour Salon. Most levels of this episode look easy, but they are quite hard and take many tries. Therefore, this episode is hard, except for level 516. This episode is MUCH harder than the previous episode, Ice Cream Caves. There are 6 Jelly levels ( ), 6 Ingredients levels ( ), and 3 Candy order levels ( ). Gallery The groove is not right.png|This groove is just not right! What is wrong, mister.png|What is wrong, mister? My organ is corny. I will never go out again.png|Boy, my organ sounds so corny! I will never go out again! Don't worry. I will turn it into a swell jam.png|Don't worry, I will turn it into a swell jam. Bandicam 2014-02-11_22-27-07-618.jpg|Tune on the music Level 516.png|Level 516 - |link=Level 516 Level 517.png|Level 517 - |link=Level 517 518fb.png|Level 518 - |link=Level 518 Level 519.png|Level 519 - |link=Level 519 Level 520.png|Level 520 - |link=Level 520 Level 521.png|Level 521 - |link=Level 521 Level 522.png|Level 522 - |link=Level 522 Level 523.png|Level 523 - |link=Level 523 Level 524.png|Level 524 - |link=Level 524 Level 525.png|Level 525 - |link=Level 525 Level 526.png|Level 526 - |link=Level 526 Level 527.png|Level 527 - |link=Level 527 Level 528.png|Level 528 - |link=Level 528 Level 529.png|Level 529 - |link=Level 529 Level 530.png|Level 530 - (old)|link=Level 530/Versions Reality level 530 (nerfed).png|Level 530 - (new)|link=Level 530 Sour Salon map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Champ36.png|Champion title Trivia *This is the first Reality episode that was released in 2014. *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 4th consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. *This episode is the 7th episode without anything new being introduced. *This episode was released on the same date as Nerdy Nebula in Dreamworld. *This is the second episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut. *This is the first episode to have 5 colours on the board in every single level. The second one is Caramel Clearing. **This is also the first episode to not have any six-colour levels. *Like the previous 3 episodes, there are no toffee tornadoes at all. *This episode is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *This is the second episode that seems to take place in England. The first being Licorice Tower. *This is also the 3rd consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, level 530. *This episode's name, along with Candy Town, Cereal Sea, Funny Farm, Jiggly Gym, Soda Swamp, Bubbly Bog and Sweet Beat are the shortest to date, totaling up to 9 letters. *Like Pearly White Plains, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This episode has no 50-move levels. It happened again in Jelly Wagon, Biscuit Bungalow and Taffy Tropics. *The font colour of this episode's banner on Facebook was changed from cyan to white. *This and Bonbon Baths are the episodes to have least considerably easy or easier levels. Category:World Six Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality episodes